Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth
by Solar Angel
Summary: What if Usagi had some sisters? What if the Saiyans decieded to leave their dimension? Would they get along? Would they live in peace or would evil find them yet again? Ya I know I stink at summaries but please RR
1. Prologe

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth

Prologue

It was about two weeks until the end of the last year of high school just after the defeat of Galaxia. Usagi was sitting by her window, just watching the rain come down. Occasionally reading out of the textbook on her lap, but mostly thinking about the strange dreams she had been having lately. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Usagi, could you come down stairs?" Ikuko asks.  
Usagi sighs and says, "OK, I'll be down in a minute". She gets up, stretches, and thinks that there is something she has supposes to do today. Scratching the back of her head, she giggles and says aloud, "Oh well, it'll come to me." With that, she bounds downstairs to see what her mother wants. When she gets down stairs, everyone is sitting around the living room looking very serious. She pops into the room and asks in her best happy voice, "What's wrong, I thought I was the only one who hated thunder storms?"  
Shingo just throws up his hands and says, "How can she always be so clue less?"  
Kenji just frowns at his son and says, "Don't say things like that, she doesn't know yet".  
Usagi comes over to sit next to her mother, "What don't I know yet, mama?"  
Ikuko sighs and puts her arm around her, "Well dear you're father just got transferred to Canada and we have to move in a month".  
Usagi just blinks a couple of times, and then cracks up laughing. She slaps her knee; "You almost had me there. Good one, moving to Canada as if!"  
Her entire family just hung their heads. "No dear, we're not joking. I really did get transferred." Kenji says, trying to be patient with his daughter.  
Usagi on the other hand, can't believe her ears, "But, but that means that I have to leave all my friends and Whaaa!" she shouts and blubbers. Usagi's water works are in over drive.  
Ikuko has had enough of all the bawling her daughter does, "That's enough, if you would wait for a full explanation. You would have heard your father say if suitable arrangements can be made you can stay." Usagi starts bouncing up and down. Kenji sighs This may not be such a good idea.  
Shingo snorts and says, "Gees, Usagi can you act any more like a child?"  
Ikuko is getting very fed up by this point "Please be quiet! You're giving me one of my headaches. Any way Usagi, this could be a great experience for you, meet new people see the sights of Canada's largest city. ", By the end, she is actually getting excited about the idea of seeing all the new sights. Usagi looks thoughtful, This might not be a bad idea. It would be a good chance to prove to the girls that I can take care of myself. She abruptly recalls what she is supposed to be doing today. Oh, man there's a meeting at the shrine today.  
Usagi looks at the clock and shrieks, "I am so late, and I got to go!" With those words, she was off like a shot.

Usagi huddles underneath her rain poncho, muttering under her breath how much she hates storms and why did they have to pick today of all days to have a stupid meeting. Especially when there isn't a thing left to discuss. She ponders her dilemma of if she is going to go or should she see if she could stay with one of the girls. Either way this could be a lot of fun. Usagi looks down at her watch, "Oh, man I'm so late. Why did my parents have to talk so much?" In her rush to get there, Usagi almost bumped into five people. Apparently, she wasn't the only one in a hurry a large burley man marches down the street knocking everyone that is even remotely in his way to the ground. Usagi very familiar with bullies keeps well out of the way but one older woman is not so fortunate and is knocked to the ground. Her bag full of groceries flies out of her hand and on to the wet pavement. Usagi couldn't pass her by with out helping pick up her groceries. When all the groceries had been collected, the woman tries to thank her but as soon as the groceries were picked up, she was off running down the street, later now than ever before. By the time Usagi reaches the top of the temple stairs, the girls inside are furious with her.  
Rei: " Usagi your a flake what's your excuse for being late this time?"  
Makoto: "I know the new Sailor V video game at the arcade."  
Minako: "You really should stop trying to emulate me."  
Ami: "You should spend more time studying and less time playing video games."  
Luna: "How are you ever going to be future Queen if you fail high school?"  
Artemis: "Yeah, are you going to make Mamoru San do all the ruling?"  
Michiru: "What kind of example are you going to be for Chibi-Usa?"  
Haruka: "That could explain why she very rarely listens to you." Everyone nods in agreement.  
Usagi just looks at them her face gone very still, "Is that all I'm to you some future Queen and mother to Chibi-Usa? Is that all I am to you? Is that it?" she turns to Rei, "Why don't you step in? You have always made it clear that you wanted to be leader or maybe you Minako you were leader in the past, or you Haruka you've challenged my leadership before, maybe one of you wants the job. As for Chibi-Usa, maybe one of you would like the job of having her too because one of you can have the job of marrying Mamoru San. If you all had been paying attention you might have noticed that we broke up almost two weeks ago." She looks pointed at Rei, "No, well when you decide who wants what let me know. Until then, I'll take my flaky, airhead self home where I won't bother anyone any more. Oh, and Luna I think you should stay with someone else for awhile." with that she was gone, leaving everyone stunned. There wasn't any wailing or water works, they all agreed that they blew it big time.

Three weeks later, it was a beautiful summer day, just after school let out. All the senshi, except Usagi, Hotaru, an Setsuna are gathered at Rei's temple for a meeting, no one knew what she wanted to discuss but when the 'Princess' calls a meeting you don't ask why, just when, and where. Everyone is sitting around the table, having some tea that Rei just brought in.  
Rei: "I wonder what Usagi wanted to talk about?"  
Ami: "I hope she lets us apologize for last time." As she looks up from the medical textbook, she was studying.  
Haruka: "So Mako-chan did you bring any of your world class goodies?"  
Makoto: "I don't know about world class, but I did bring some cookies and cupcakes." she goes to where she left her coat and lifts it up and reveals two boxes of her baking. "I thought some sweets might be a good way to make up with Usagi." The girls discuss the last meeting and the startling news slapped to them by Usagi. As they continue to discuss the unusual nature of the break up of what they thought was the perfect couple. Usagi is making her way up the street to the temple grounds. All the way, she can't help but think of all the things that have happened since the cleansing of Galaxia. She broke up with Mamoru; well they broke up with each other. It didn't really matter they were over, she wasn't depressed over it, in fact she rarely gave it a second thought and that really surprised her. No the thing that occupied her thoughts recently were the disturbing dreams she has been having. Well maybe not the dreams them selves they were too vague and she didn't remember much of anything. They had reawakened the sensation that her whole life was some how artificial. Still pondering these things as she crested the top of the temple stairs, she hears the muted discussion about her and Mamoru's break up. As Usagi opens the temple door, the conversation inside comes to an abrupt halt.  
She steps inside and says, "Don't let me interrupt you. You all have a right to speculate why I did what I did. I mean we all saw the future, Endymion, and Serenity ruling over Crystal Tokyo. It all seamed so perfect, the cute, if somewhat obnoxious little girl. Who wouldn't want that life?" Everyone just stares at her as if she's grown another head. Usagi continues, "But what if you woke up every day and every fibber of your being told you that the path you are on, the future you've seen, and even the past you remember is wrong, all wrong. But you have no proof, all you have is an overwhelming sense that your life is an illusion and the closer you come to your destiny, the worse the sensation gets."  
Rei: "Why didn't you tell us you felt that way?"  
Usagi: "How could I, when I didn't even know, until recently what was wrong. Besides I was afraid that everyone would think I was whimping out, being a whiner, and a cry baby."  
Ami: "Why would you think that?"  
Usagi: "Well maybe because you have done it every other time I have questioned my DESTINY'."  
Artemis: "Well we do push her to get better, by telling her she has to do better so that she can be a good queen in the future."  
Luna: "That's not the only reason that we want you to do better, it's just the one that we thought you'd respond best to. I mean we thought that getting married to Mamoru was the only thing you took seriously."  
Usagi: Shakes her head sadly, "I can see why you all thought that, but I can ensure you that I acted like that because I thought that was what I was suppose to do."  
Michiru: "Or maybe you did it because you were trying to convince yourself." Everyone nods at that. Now that they all thought about it, her relationship did seem a little forced.  
Minako: "So why did you call this meeting?"  
Makoto: "Yea! We don't have a new enemy do we?"  
Haruka: "Or do you have some good news for us? Maybe... a new boyfriend?"  
Usagi: Sighs, "Haruka I don't need a boyfriend right now, and the news I have isn't very good. My dad got transferred and we're moving."  
Rei: "You can't move!"  
Makoto: "You could stay at my house!"  
Minako: "Yea, we'll help convince your parents!"  
Haruka: "Hold it, hold it!"  
Michiru: "This might be a very good experience for Usagi."  
Haruka: "Besides you didn't even give her a chance to tell you where she's going. I mean it might not be that far away."  
Usagi: "Thanks for the opening; I thought I would never get a word in edge wise." The girls look a little sheepish. "But for the not going very far, sorry to burst your bubble but my dad got transferred to Toronto, Canada."  
Minako: "Where is that, exactly?"  
Ami pulls out the Mercury computer, taps on a few keys, and brings up a map of the world. "Well, here we are in Tokyo, Japan" map rotates "and here is Canada" some of the girls nod as the map zooms in a little. "This is Toronto, the largest city in Canada, with a population of roughly nine million people."  
Haruka turns to Usagi, "But you can't move that far away, how are we suppose to protect you so far away?"  
Usagi: "You guys still don't understand, I can take care of my self and I think this is a good time to prove that!"  
Luna: "Well I'll still be there to protect you."  
Usagi scratches the back of her head "Well that is another reason that I called this meeting." she turns to Luna "you can't come"  
Luna: "What!" her eyes nearly budging from their sockets, "What do you mean I'm not coming?"  
Usagi: "I'm sorry Luna we're leaving in a week, and it takes no less than two months, some times more to pass quarantine. Quit frankly Luna, I don't think it fair to you to ask you to go through that. That's why I asked you all to come here, is to ask if Luna can stay with one of you awhile longer."  
Makoto: "Umm, Luna you could stay with me. That is if you want to… I mean, I've lived by my self for awhile now and I could use the company."  
Luna: "Mako-chan I'd love to come and stay with you."  
Usagi: "No going away party! I don't have the time." Everyone was disappointed but understood they weren't very nice to her the last time.

Everyone is there to see her off at the airport; there were many tearful hugs and more apologizing. She scolds them, hugs them all repeatedly, and promises to keep in touch. In the end, Usagi is incredibly relieved to be on her own for once.


	2. Chapter01

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth

Chapter One

In an immaculate canopy bed, lays a beautiful redhead tossing and turning in the throws of a dream. She moans softly as if in pain. Suddenly she bolts upright, "Oh Kami not that same dream again," she whispers as she runs her fingers through her sweat damp bangs. She wonders why she can never remember any details. She looks over at her bedside clock. "Kosot it's only 4:13 am," she mutters. Then it dawns on her, in about 6 hours she'll have to deal with her adopted parents and their so-called friends in pretence of celebrating her birthday. "Well I'll never get back to sleep now, might as well do my work out, and run now so I can take a nice long bath after," she grumbles to herself. She goes through her usual routine of stretching and then running for about two miles. She then proceeds to the gym. It was constructed just for her and goes through her martial arts, all the time the vague images of her dreams flash in her mind in time with her hits on the heavy bag. This is when the images are the most clear, if she could just train hard enough they might solidify into something she could recognize. After about two hours, she is forced to give up, to tired to continue. Then to end off her routine she does meditation for an hour. Feeling centered and ready to face the day, she heads for the tub.  
By the time she climbs out of the tub, does her makeup, and hair into her favourite style. The one her mother hates, two odangos, and ponytails. She does it just to annoy her adopted mother. Just than there was a knock, "Come in," she replied.  
"Tenshi are you awake? I am just here to make up your bed and help you get ready, but it seems you're halfway there already," says a cheerful voice from the door. Then she notices her charge has slightly haunted look. "You have another one of those dreams?" the maid asks concern coloring her voice.  
"Of course, what else is new, but enough of that I should get ready for my big day," her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I'll make the bed after I finish getting you ready," the maid says cheerfully. Letting her charges sarcasm roll of her.  
"You do know I can dress myself?" Tenshi inquires.  
"Yes, but your mother gave me explicit instructions on what your appearance is to be to day. You know she's going to pitch a fit over your hair, and both of us know you did it on purpose," she explains in a patent tone.  
Tenshi just bats her eyes innocently at her maid and says every so sweetly, "Who me? I would never do a thing like." The maid just rolls her eyes. Tenshi goes back to being dead serious and states in a cold emotionless voice, "Now let's see what ridiculous dress she wants me to wear." The maid just shakes her head and wonders how Tenshi can flip-flop to such extreme emotional states. The maid walks over to the closet and pulls out a satin lime green dress, that's off the shoulders. It has a small train and a giant bow on the back. It also has matching platform shoes and to top it all off it has a matching velvet ribbon for her neck. "Kami, I swear they get worse every year. I should be able to spend my birthday any way I want. All those false smiles and photographers. Kami chikusho how I hate all those plastic people," she states. All ready fed up and the day hasn't even begun.  
"I know, but a young lady shouldn't curse." the maid says. They have been down this road to many times before. As she finishes doing the back of her dress. "It's not that bad, you look very lovely," she says in a tone of admiration.  
As Tenshi walks over to the full-length mirror, she says in a slightly annoyed tone, "I could put on a potato sack and you'd say the same thing. She reaches the mirror and turns from side to side analyzing her appearance. She sighs and states, "Lets get this day over with as quickly as possible." her tone cold and flat. As she heads down stairs, she stops and ponders again, if I could just train harder and longer, I might be able to remember something from those dreams. Then I could figure out what, if anything they mean. If only I could remember.

As she enters the dinning room for breakfast, her adopted parents are all ready sitting eating. "Oh darling you look fabulous," she gushes. Then she notices the hair. "Oh, how could you?" she screeches. "I have the best photographers fly all the way from Paris, to do your birthday pictures."  
"Yes dear why can't you respect your mother's wishes", her father chimes in. In his usual bland voice.  
"Don't be so melodramatic," Tenshi states in a cold, silky smooth voice. "It's only hair." Her mother immediately calms, realizing she did it just to get a rise out of her.  
"Why don't you be a dear and go get your maid to fix your hair for you," she says in a sickly sweet tone.  
"You know very well I won't." Tenshi states blandly. "So don't bother asking." Knowing that the argument is lost, she concedes this round to her daughter.

"Very well then sit and let me tell you all about who will be here today," she says in that high-pitched whine that she calls a voice. As her mother drones on, she simple stores away the information without really hearing it. A very useful trick she developed years ago. She simply eats her breakfast, nods every now and then. Thinking she'd like to do something different for her last year of high school. But what? By the time her mother was finished, it was time to get ready to greet the guests. It was after all her duty as the guest of honour to greet everyone. Which means she would be at the front door for quite awhile? As she was about to go out of her mind from boredom, it comes to her she could go to Toronto they have place there that her parents hardly use.


	3. Chapter 02

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth

Chapter Two

DB P.O.V.

It is an average day at the Son household, which means that Goten is studying hard as usual. The only noises that could be heard from the house are the screeching of an irate woman and the occasional thud. Goku was on the receiving end of another one of Chi-chi's screaming fits about him not being a good father, and that he needs to concentrate more on his family than on sparring with the boys. Goku closed his eyes and sighed. Why did she always scream at him and always in front of Gohan, Goten or both? Some days it was in front of everybody. "You good for nothing son of bitch, you never do anything right, all you do is train and distract the boy's from their studies." You're so stupid!" Chichi screeches in a glass shattering voice. Out of nowhere, she pulls a very large very heavy cast iron frying pan and clubs Goku on the head.  
It didn't really hurt but it sure was annoying. Having had enough, Goku stands up, walks to the door preparing to leave. "Goku! Where do you think your going? I'm not through talking to you yet!" Chi-chi yelled at him.

Goku screams, "That is it. I have had it'! You always tell me I need to set a good example, you mean as you do with your yelling at me all the time! You have no right to speak to me that way. You knew what I was like when you tricked me into marring you!" Goku wasn't very nice, but now he didn't really care. Goten dropped the pen he had in his hand shocked at his father's outburst. Since when did he ever talk back to his mother? He did think his mother was a control freak, but he never said anything, because his father didn't.

For the first time in her life, Chi-chi was speechless. She yelled at Goku, because she could never get him to do anything that was home oriented and often wondered why she stayed with him as long as she has. "Goku, that wasn't very nice."  
Goku's face reddened in anger. "You are the one to talk, Chi-chi. Never once have I heard you say that you were proud of me or thank you for you even still being alive. All I ever here you bitch about is the fact that I don't let Goten and Gohan study enough and that my fighting is bad. If my fighting is so bad, then why the fuck are you still alive?" Chi-chi was shaking in fear for she had never seen him mad like this before. Goten was staring with his jaw hanging open because his dad was saying words that he thought only Vegeta and Bulma used all the time. Goku waived his tail behind him angrily and advanced on Chi-chi causing her to back up. "I've tried my best to be a good husband and good father to this family, but, in your eyes, I am always failing. Gohan and Goten do not seem to think that I am a bad father, so why do you? Who was it that went after Gohan when Raditz took him? What about when the androids came, or Cell, Majin Buu, or Broli and so on down the line. I don't ever recall ever seeing you go after our boys to save them or keep the whole planet from ceasing to exist. Hell, even Vegeta is more tolerant of me and he has a reason for being the way he is. What is yours? He grabs the frying pan, "I've had it, and I'm not taking this abuse any more."  
"You can't talk to me like that! If you don't like my methods then you can leave and not come back until you behave better." Chi Chi says with a slight quiver in her voice.  
"I will leave, but I am telling you this now. I'm through here and I am not coming back. Oh, and I know about you and that woman. Were you sleeping with her the whole time I was in the after life? I may not be the smartest man but I've learned a few things in my time in Other World."  
The expression on Chi-chi's face was priceless. Her face went pale and her eyes were bulging. "How did you find out about that?"  
"Give me a break Chi-chi. Have you forgotten I have a keen sense of smell? I am curious why you decided to stay with me for so long if you disliked me so much. It is not as if I would have stopped you or anything. I hope you're happy with your choice, and you better prey to Kami, that she is more loyal than you."  
" Are you forgetting something, Goku? Goten is your son and your going to leave him behind?" Chi-chi figured this would get him to be quiet and bend to her will again. She couldn't understand where the backbone had come from. Goku smirked and laughed. "I haven't forgotten. I don't like the way you treat Goten and make them slave over those books. The way you made Gohan, I was too young to understand that grades are important, but not important that they cannot value what was created outside. I'm taking Goten with me. I don't want him raised by you anymore. He is my son and he will be raised my way from now on." Goku looked at Goten who didn't know quite sure what to do. "Let's go Goten." Goten got up from his chair at the table and followed after his dad.  
"Hold it! You can't just take my son and expect me to do nothing about it. I'll report you for kidnapping!" Chi Chi screeches.  
"Enough! Sit down! I am and will take him and if you try and stop me, I will make Vegeta seem like a Saint compared to what I will do." With that, he crushes her frying pan. "Do you know how humiliating it is to hear you lecture me in front of my sons, friends, and the whole world? Besides, whom do you think they will award custody of Goten too? The world hero or a nagging unfaithful wife? If you really want me to disclose to everyone about your affairs then go ahead and challenge me about this. Stay away from our sons and me. From this moment on, we cease to exist in your eyes." To emphasize his point he incinerates the mangled frying pan. Goku walked out the door and Goten followed feeling free for the first time of a bunch of books and rules.  
Chi-chi sat there on the floor for a long time. "I don't need them anyway. I never should have picked him as the one to trick into marring me.," she says to no one in particular.  
"Dad?" Goten asked. He was hoping his dad had calmed down and would talk to him.  
Goku looked at his son, to see uncertainty in his eyes and he smiles and says, "What's up son?"  
"Where are we going to stay if we don't live with mom anymore?" Goten asks in uncertainty.  
Goku frowned. He hadn't thought about that. "Why don't we go to Capsule Corp. and see if Vegeta would be kind enough to let us stay for awhile?" he says, thinking that to be the next logical course of action.  
Goten on the other hand thinks differently and says, "I don't know dad. I heard that Vegeta and Bulma were going through some bad stuff as well." They reach Capsule Corp., only to hear loud yelling going on in the house. Goku and Goten slowly approach the house and see Trunks cowering behind the counter in fear. "What's going on Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend. Trunks jumped at Goten's voice, but sighed in relief to know that he wasn't alone anymore with Vegeta's temper about to blow. Mirai Trunks having gone to Gohan's to visit earlier that day. Although Vegeta had every right to be this, mad.

"Wait a few minutes and you'll find out. I'll be surprised if dad doesn't kill mom for this." Goku was shocked at Trunks statement. He was about to step in to defend Bulma, when he heard the next statements from the two, as they come storming into the room.  
"Why are you still sleeping with other people behind my back woman? You think I wouldn't find out about it!" screamed an enraged Vegeta.  
"Maybe I sleep with them, because they pay attention to me you imbecile! You're always gone off fighting and never around for our kids. You are an arrogant son of a bitch; you always have been and always will be." Bulma screeches right back at Vegeta.  
Vegeta for once is so stunned he does nothing, as Bulma continues her verbal rampage, and that did it, Goku has had enough. He had heard it once already today and seeing the look of shock and pain come across Vegeta's face ticked Goku off. "Don't you dare ever talk to him like that again Bulma! What are you trying to do, damage what pride and dignity he has left? He cared about you, and you throw it back in his face. Let me tell you about your has been, he has come so far and become one of the most honourable people I will have the gratitude of meeting and I would die for him in a heart beat. He saved this planet, even though he didn't have too. Finally learning what love and sacrifice meant he by destroyed himself against Buu, to save this planet." Vegeta was shaking at Goku's declaration. Goku respected him that much and would die for him. He was also defending him against Bulma and that had him confused as well.

"Kakarotto? What are you doing here?" asks a very confused Vegeta  
"I left Chi Chi. She's apparently as bad as your wife, about yelling and not being faithful." explains a very ticked off Goku.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. My god, the third class idiot actually had the balls to tell his wife off and leave her?' He underestimated the tall warrior again and makes his own decision, "Sounds like a great idea. I think I might just join you," says a now smirking Vegeta.

Bulma gasps and asks. "What do you mean you'll join him?"

"I don't think I said it wrong, onna. I'm leaving and I'm taking both Trunks and Mirai Trunks. I don't want Bra, because I've always had my doubts if she was mine. I guess I got my answer now don't I. Lets go Trunks and don't argue with me right now!" Goten had two surprises in one day. First, his mom, now Bulma, and they still had no place to stay. Vegeta joined Kakarotto and Goten with his son and they all blasted off into the sky. "I knew I should have let this mud ball be destroyed," Vegeta muttered.  
"Well let me know when, and I may decide to help," Goku said to him. Vegeta nearly fell out of the sky along with the two demi-saiyans. "Just joking". He says with a grin.  
"Dad, we still have no place to stay tonight." Goten says.  
Goku thinks for bit and says, "How about Gohan's? He's not having troubles like we are." Gohan was just hanging out in the backyard doing a little sparring with Mirai Trunks. Trying to stay as far away from all women as possible. Videl had been a complete and total control freak and their relationship hadn't lasted very long. These days he just concentrated on his studies and visited with Mirai Trunks because quit frankly thanks to his mom he didn't know anything else. Gohan and Mirai Trunks were startled to see all the Saiyans except for Bra to land in his yard.

"Hello dad. What brings you and Goten here along with Vegeta and Trunks?"

Goku just matter of fact says, "We need a place to say son. Mind if we stay here?"  
Both men jaws drop. Mirai Trunks asks, "Why not stay with your wives?" "We left them." Vegeta states flatly. Gohan passed out. "Darn kid always had trouble handling shocks." Vegeta grumbles. Goku picked up his son and they go into the house. Mirai Trunks just stands there in shock for a minute before following them inside. Vegeta wanders off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
Mirai Trunks just stares at Goku and when he is about to ask something, Goku just tells him that he will explain when Gohan comes to.

Gohan wakes up an hour later and Goku explained everything that had happened to both of them. Gohan understands and agrees to let them stay. "Dad, I'm sorry about mom. I knew a long time ago, but never had the heart to tell you about it." says a very ashamed Gohan.  
Goku is stunned. "You knew. That must be why you stopped coming by for the last few years." he says rather matter of fact, his forgiving nature won't let him be angry with his son.  
Vegeta turn to Mirai Trunks and asks, "I suppose you knew too? You've been here for over a year".  
"No, I didn't and I thought that since you are alive in this time line that she wouldn't be so umm..." by this point he is bright red and almost stuttering.  
"Well spit it out boy!" Vegeta snaps.  
"Promiscuous!" Mirai Trunks shouts and everyone is stunned.

Trying to break the tension Gohan asks, "Yeah. So what are you going to do now, dad?"  
Goku smirks and says, "I have an idea, but I need to talk to Piccolo first, and I can do that tomorrow morning. I was wondering if all of you would come with me to the lookout. Goten you are for sure coming with me, but the rest of you have a choice." Goku refuses to say anymore and digs into dinner along with everyone else.

The next morning Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Trunks go to the lookout to see Piccolo. Piccolo had sensed them coming and was waiting for them when they arrived. "Why are you six here?" he asks in his usual tone.  
Goku's usual cheerful nature having been restored says, "We're leaving. Want to come?"  
Piccolo just shakes his head and asks "And how are you going to accomplish that?"  
Goku shrugs and says, "That's easy, make a wish. We are erasing all knowledge of the Saiyans form the people of earth and we are going to go somewhere else."  
Piccolo didn't act surprised. He was wondering how long it would take for Vegeta and Goku to get stick of their mates and let them go. "Fine. Have nothing better to do anyway. Wait here I have an idea." After Piccolo leaves, 17 comes out from where he was hiding.

"Well, well the gangs all here and off on a trip no less. Well if you think your leaving me behind, your dreaming. Besides I'm bored." 17 states.  
Goku laughs and slaps him on the back. "If I had known you felt that way I would have made the offer for you to come with."

"Well it would be great to have you come but who would be guardian of earth?" Mirai Trunks asks. Not exactly sure what was going on, but he'd be dammed if he were going to be left out.  
Piccolo goes to the room of spirit and time, pulls out a small ornate key, and makes a hidden door appear. When he steps though he is surrounded by mist, but he's used to it, he walks forward and soon finds the place he was looking for and the person too. A woman in a very short skirt steps out of the mist, "Piccolo it's been along time." she says in a light teasing voice her friends wouldn't recognize. A slight smile playing on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.  
Piccolo's usual stern visage melts to reveal a soft kind smile, "Yes, Pluto it has been to long". He extends his hand and she does the same. When they're hands meet, his large green hand engulfs her small white-gloved hand and he pulls her into his embrace. They stay that way for a while her resting her cheek on his muscular chest and him resting his chin on top of her head.  
Pluto sighs, "I guess we should discuss what you came here for". She says even though she knows exactly what he is here for but it will keep him here with her for a while longer.  
"Well Son Goku has asked me to help him find a place were he and the other Saiyans can start over and well I thought that maybe we could come to your dimension." By the end of his little speech, he is blushing.  
Pluto looks up at him and giggles, "Are you blushing?" Which in turn just makes him blush even harder? Pluto pretends to look thoughtful and says, "Yes, I think that it would be O.K. and besides then maybe we could meet somewhere sunny."  
Still blushing, Piccolo asks, "How come you always have the right answers?"  
Pluto blushes right back at him and says, "What are you talking about it was all your idea. Well you should be getting back to make the arrangements." Piccolo gathers her into his arms and tenderly kisses her in thanks for the solution to his problem. With parting smiles and promises that this parting will be short, he steps back through the door he entered.  
Piccolo gets back just in time to hear Gohan say' "Dad, we don't have the dragon balls with us."

Goku simply says, "Who cares. I am still a part of Shenron and can use the dragon with out gathering them." with that he closes his eyes and focused on the sleeping dragon within him and soon the dragon blasted into the sky. "Shenron, erase all memories and bonds to the Saiyans from the minds of the people on this planet. Two, give us all our tails back for we may need the strength back. Three, send the eight of us here in the group around me, to the place Piccolo has in mind so we will never see this place again or the people in it."

"Granted", Shenron's eyes glowed red and they all disappear from the Look Out, never to be seen again.


	4. Chapter 03

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth:

Chapter Three

At the Toronto international airport, a plane from Tokyo Japan had just landed and the passengers are disembarking. In the passenger reception area, there is a young man with short golden blonde hair and jade green eyes, craning his neck desperately trying to find someone. He is standing with three other men, he turns to the tallest one, the one with rich auburn hair and forest green eyes and says, "Hey Max can you see her yet?"  
Before he can replay the very serious looking man with white hair and pale blue eyes says, "Relax Jade we're here just to confirm that she's here. Remember she's not supposed to see us yet."  
The man with strawberry blonde hair and apple green eyes looks up from the book he'd been writing in and says in a slightly wistful voice, "Yes, but it would be nice to see Serenity again."  
"Hmm yes, Zach so she can tell you how Minerva is doing." Jade says in a light teasing tone. How he loves to bug his friends. Zach blushes and mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" Jade asks in a light innocent tone.  
The man with the white hair turns to Jade and says sounding even more annoyed. "Would you knock it off and pay attention" But before he can finish Max interrupts him, "Ken she's here!" Ken turn to face the same direction as Max just in time for the crowd to part providing a direct line of sight to Serenity. Unfortunately that means she can see them as well. Ken turns back and says, "We have to get out of here now!"  
Just as Ken is turning away when Usagi who can finally do something other than yawn, starts to look around. Just than she happens to look in the direction of the gap in the crowd and much to her surprise, she sees the profile of a white haired man that if she hadn't of killed him herself she would swear was Kunzite. The crowd moves and the gap closes over and when she can see that area again the man with the white hair is nowhere to be seen. If he was, there in the first place. Man, I must be tired. Usagi thinks to herself. Her parents call her over and they head for their new house.

After getting through Toronto traffic, they arrived in a nice area of Toronto called High Park and pulled up in front of a very nice looking house. It is a Victorian style house, with a covered veranda bordering three sides. With a beautifully landscaped yard, lots of flowers, trees, and bushes. The Tsukino family grabs their bags and head up the walkway into the house. Inside they discover a fully furnished modern interior beginning with an airy two-story that directly into a cozy bayed parlour. Ikuko is thrilled with the idea of a spacious parlour to have tea. She and Kenji begin to talk excitedly and Shingo takes off to go stake out the best room for him. Usagi just continues her tour past a wall that is almost all windows, and a door that leads to the side yard, into a formal dining room. She stops briefly to admire the bay windows and the wonderful built-in china hutch. Before continuing through some bifold doors to the kitchen. As she walks through, she lightly runs her fingers along the island and notices the cute built in desk. She notices a folder on the desk, she goes over and flips through it and notices that beside all the furniture descriptions the name Ikea is written. She looks over to the bayed breakfast area and wistfully thinks to herself Maybe I'll get a chance to actually sit down and have breakfast for a change. She wanders past another door that leads out to the veranda and into a beautiful room with a fireplace, wet bar and wine rack. She goes past a half bath and sees a set of French doors that when she opens them and looks inside. She is stunned by the exquisite bayed study. She continues to return to where she started and heads up stairs.

At the top of the stairs there is a door that leads to a bedroom that is apparently all ready been clamed because as soon as she opens the door, "Hey get out this is my room, go find your own!" Shingo yells as he throws a pillow at the already closing door. "And he says I never grow up." Usagi mumbles under her breath, already continuing her search of the house. She walks down the hall, opens the door to what she quickly realizes is the room for her parents. She opens the door to the linen closet and realizes it leads to the bathroom; witch in turn leads to a powder room that is connected to a bedroom. Hey, this isn't bad maybe I'll take this one. She thinks to herself, but she is determined to look at the last bedroom. When she opens the door and sees the huge bay windows. A powder room and bathroom right of my room would be nice but... Her thoughts trail off as she approaches the window and sees the magnificent view. I'll be able to see the moon perfectly from here. The family settles in and then turn in for the night.

In the morning, Ikuko states that the family is going shopping, because the company is footing the bill this once. Usagi manages to convince her parents that she is old enough to do some exploring by herself for a while. She leaves her family in the Etons Center and goes for a stroll down Queen Street. As she is walking, she gets the feeling that she is being followed but when she looks around there is nothing out of the ordinary. She just shrugs it of to being in a strange city away from her friends for the first time. She spots a store called Sirens, That sounds like an interesting store. so she heads over to look. When she gets just a few feet away, two girls walk out and she stops dead. She can't believe her eyes they look almost exactly like her except one has black hair and the other auburn. They to stop dead in there tracks and they turn to look at Usagi as if they were compelled to. Usagi notices that the one with black hair has amazing violet eyes, Like Rei-chan and the auburn haired, one has aqua eyes like Michiru-chan, she absently thinks to herself.

Kage it' her, it's her! The black haired one says telepathically to her companion. Grabbing her hand and grinning from ear to ear.  
I know Hana and she looks just like I remember. Kage thinks back to her, giving her hand excited squeezes.

Do you think she remembers us? I wonder what name Serenity goes by now. Hana thinks barely able to contain herself.

We have to talk to her. They both think at the same time. As one, they wave her over and as if in a trance, Usagi begins to walk forward.

Author's Note:  
Bahh ha, ha ha a cliffhanger and yes I did it on purpose. Just to see if anyone is reading, maybe I'll get some more reviews. Hint; hint perhaps I can be persuaded to remember where I put the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 04

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth:

Chapter Four

As Usagi gets closer, she begins to remember them. By the time she reaches them, she is smiling as broadly as they are and embraces them. As soon as they were done hugging, the three of them burst in to tears. After more hugs and tears, Kage suggests they head over to a coffee shop so they can talk. After they get their drinks, "Why don't we start with introductions?" Usagi suggests.  
"O.K. I'm Chikyono Hana formerly known as Fidelity", says the one with black hair. Practically bubbling over with excitement. "My name means flower of the earth." she adds blushing slightly.  
The auburn haired one smiles and says in a slightly calmer voice, "I'm Wakuseino Kage formerly known as Tranquillity and my name means shadow of the planet". She smiles sweetly at them.  
"Well I guess it's my turn Tsukino Usagi and as you probably already know I was Serenity. My name means, and please don't laugh, rabbit of the moon." Just then, Usagi's watch beeps, "Oh man I'm going to be late to meet my parents, I've got to go". Usagi says as she gathers her stuff. Before she bolts, Hana grabs Usagi's arm and Kage puts a piece of paper in it.  
"Here, so you can call us later." the two say in unison. Usagi turns to go but stops, turns back, and hugs them. She promises to call them tonight and every night.

They call each other and go to coffee for a few weeks getting to know each other and one-day Usagi's mom tells her to invite them over for a sleepover. After they are settled in and are doing each other hair, they get on the topic of boyfriends. "So Usagi have you had any serious relationships?" Hana asks.  
"Well, do either of you remember Prince Endymion?" She asks.  
Hana looks thoughtful and Kage says, "Was he the one with short black hair..."  
"Kinda tall". Hana finishes the sentence. "You don't mean..." She continues.  
"That he was reborn as well." Kage finishes.  
Usagi looks at them and thinks It must be nice to have someone your that close too. "Well yes he was and we dated for quite some time and we even found out that in one possible future we would have a child named Chibi-Usa and rule the future called Crystal Tokyo," she says in a very matter of factly.  
"Something tells me that there is a but in there some where." Kage says.  
"You got it right it all happened the day after Galaxia left, Mamoru and I met at the air port, to say good bye. Mamoru was going back to the United States to continue with University and it was at that moment we realized we weren't really in love with each other. Even after four years of trying to find that old spark, we had in our past life. We finally had to admit we couldn't be ruled by fate anymore. We agreed to keep in touch and if either one of us had a little girl with cotton candy hair, that we would name her Chibi -Usa. In honour of the daughter, that we could have had and in our hearts knew that one of us would still have. I asked him if he wanted to be free of his obligation to protect me. He said that he never minded protecting me that I was worth protecting, but that the bond between them was to strong to leave in place, if either one of us wanted to go on with our lives. I told him that I had given that a lot of thought and I could remove it but that would mean that there would be no more Tuxedo Kamen and he may not even be able to change in to Prince Endymion. He was willing to give that up if it meant that both of us could go on with our lives. I told him that I was happy that I could give him the normal life that he deserved. He only wished he could do the same for me, and then I took his golden crystal. We said our good-byes finally free of the other persons feelings buzzing in the back of our heads.  
They talk laugh, Usagi asks a bunch of question. Do either of you have boyfriends? Have both of you always lived here? How'd you two meet, anyway? However, before she can get any of her answers, Ikuko yells down the hallway, "It's 2 in the morning go to sleep already!"  
Whispering Kage answers, "No, neither of us has anything serious." Hana continues, "No, we moved here a couple of years ago." Kage finishes off with, "And that story will have to wait for another day".

A week later Usagi is sitting by her bay window looking at the sky, when the phone rings. Usagi answers it, "Moshi, moshi?"  
"Hi, Usagi Kage and I were wondering if you could come over." Hana asks in a slightly uncertain voice.  
"Sure anything for my two sisters. I'll be over in about an hour." Usagi replies.  
"Great see you at three." Hana says.  
"So is she coming?" Ken asks as he hovers over Hana.  
"Of course. Now would you please calm down? Jeez you're acting like Jade." Hana says getting a little tired of the way the four men have been hovering lately.

When Usagi reaches their house, she is greeted at the door by a very cheerful Hana. I wonder what's got her so happy. Usagi thinks to herself. "Ya, How's it going? So why did you want me to come over and why are you smiling like that?" she asks.  
"Oh sis you're still the same old bundle of questions you were in the Silver Millennium." Hana says with a giggle and her smile gets even more mischievous. Usagi follows her into the living room and what she sees makes her reach for her locket in her pocket. There sitting plain as day are the four dark kingdom generals, in armour that looks like Prince Endymion's and upon seeing her, they jump out of their seats. Instead of attacking her, they fall to one knee and bow their heads.  
"We humbly ask your forgiveness, even though we are undeserving. We pledge to you that we never wanted to harm you or your guardians in anyway." Ken says in his most formal and reserved way. However, even he cannot keep the sorrow and regret from his voice. Usagi mouth falls open and her fingers release the death grip on her locket.  
"You mean you're not going to swear revenge and try to kill me again." Usagi asks still uncertain of their motives.  
"It's O.K. they are their old selves again. They would rather die than hurt any of us." Kage explains in a gentle voice.  
"It was never their fault that they did what they did. They were brain washed by Queen Beryl." Hana continues the explanation.  
"I think I need to sit down." Usagi says in a slightly shaky voice. All the generals scramble to get her a place to sit and a glass of water. Which she takes a few sips out of and says in a more even voice, "You know it all makes sense now that I think about it. Just let me get something's straight the four of you were good. If memory serves you were Prince Endymion's most trusted Generals." They all nod. No one willing to break her train of thought. "Then you were brain washed, became evil, died and were reincarnated the same as us. How'd Beryl get you back?" Usagi finally stops and waits for an answer.  
"May I sit Princess?" Ken asks.  
"Of course Kunzite." Usagi says with out thinking and then adds much to the amusement of the others, "Oh and don't call me Princess my name is Usagi."  
"Yes Pri… Usagi what you say is true. We were to perform the formal bonding with Prince Endymion that would ensure that we could never be turned to evil. Basically, it is the same as the bond you share with your senshi. However, as we were about to finish the process, the Prince was teleported away. This left us vulnerable to corruption." Kunzite says in a monotone voice but his hands are clenched so hard that his knuckles are turning white. Usagi is about to speak when he puts up his hand and says, "Please, saying these things is not easy, let me finish quickly. As you said, we were brain washed, destroyed, and reincarnated to normal lives. But when Queen Beryl returned she awakened the bond and we were hers again." By this point Usagi, Hana and Kage had tears in their eyes. "When we were destroyed again." He holds up his hand to stop Usagi from trying to apologize. "I for one was grateful when you destroyed me and yes I was really the only one you destroyed directly, Nephrite also known as Maxfield was destroyed by a youma trying to defend Naru. Zoicite also known as Zachary was destroyed by Beryl herself after trying to kill Tuxedo Kamen." When he says that Zoicite hangs his head in shame.  
Usagi not able to bare his pain and shame goes over, and to his surprise hugs him. That is his undoing he begins to cry. She just holds him and says in her gentle sweet voice, "I forgive you and the others too. I understand, if you remember Endymion was brain washed as well and he wasn't exactly nice to me either. Wait a minute you haven't told me what happened to Jadeite."  
" I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." Jadeite says a little on edge.  
"Unfortunately Jadeite's punishment was worse than ours. He was put in to eternal sleep. Before you ask no it's not like Sleeping Beauty. This eternal sleep leaves the one trapped unable to move in cold so frigid that it is extremely painful. The only thing you can do is think and feel the cold. However, when you destroyed Beryl he was set free and yes again, before you ask, when I say set free he was killed. But never feel sorry for us being dead was better than being under her control."  
" You never did tell us how you came back." Kage says.  
"Well let's just say we had a very convincing spokes person." Nephrite says in his slightly mysterious way.  
"Go ahead Kunzite ask her". Zoicite says a little impatient.  
"Ask me what?" Usagi says a little confused

Kunzite motions for the other generals to fall in beside him, "We formally ask you to accept us into your service. We heard what happened to Endymion." As he says this, goes to one knee again and the other three follow suite. They wait for her answer with more than a little fear for her reply.  
Usagi stands, "Are you sure that this is what you want?" she asks the four men.  
"Yes!" they answered in unison.  
With that, Usagi turns in to Serenity and never before having been this close to their sister changing into her princess form Hana and Kage change as well. "As long as you swear fealty to my sisters as well." Serenity says.  
As one the generals say, "We swear fealty to Serenity and her sisters." In response the symbols on their foreheads glow and somewhere not too far away on the forehead of a sleeping girl a fourth symbols glows in response.

Japanese word meanings  
Ya - Hello


	6. Chapter05

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth

Chapter Five

Across town Tenshi, eyes fly open and she reaches for her forehead that is tingling 'That's strange', she thinks as she rubes the centre of her forehead. This not being the first time this has happened she merely sighs and goes back to sleep. Before she drifts off to sleep again she smirks and thinks At least this time it happened my heart didn't stop.

After breakfast, the next morning Tenshi sits down at her desk to check her e-mail. Much to her surprise there was a message from her old friend Setsuna. When was the last time I saw her... ah yes it was last year when I sponsored her fashion show in New York. She thinks not realizing that it had been quit so long since she had seen the person that she would openly call friend. Tenshi was very curios about what her friend has to say and opens the e-mail.

Dear Tenshi chan,  
I hope this finds you well. I have missed our talks together. However, I know how you hate it when people dance around what they really want to say. Therefore, I'll just come straight to the point. I found out that you are staying in Toronto and I would like to know if you'd be up for some company. Before you even think of answering me, let me clarify myself. I'm asking for myself and one other, a very good friend of mine. Her name is Tomoe Hotaru, she's your age, and she has had some rough spots in her life. That is a story that she can tell herself if you agree to let us stay. You know I will not hold this against you if you say no. I know how you value your privacy, but you know everyone needs a little company now and again. I know the two of you would get along very well.  
Waiting for your reply.  
Your friend until time ends,   
Miou Setsuna

Tenshi sits back in her chair, taping her chin Mmm... isn't that interesting. She wants to bring a friend and come live with me. That might be interesting. Besides life when I was around her always felt, right some how. With that thought firmly in mind, she composes her reply.

Dear Setsuna san,  
I too miss our talks. So I shall bow to your eternal wisdom and agree to have you and your friend stay with me. Attached is a map to my house and my phone number. Call me when you get to town.  
Your friend until all the suns of the universe die out,  
Taiyono Tenshi

Man we really have to think of shorter endings to our correspondents. But then again if she comes to stay with me that becomes irrelevant., Tenshi thinks with a slight smile on her lips. With that, out of the way she gets on with her day. She pauses through out the day to rub the spot on her forehead that tingles every now and again. Every time it tingles, she can't help but feel that she's missing something but can't figure out what.

This goes on for a few days and she is getting more than a little annoyed with it. When all of a sudden there is a knock on the door. I wonder who that is? She opens the door to find none other than Setsuna standing there. "Hello Tenshi long time no see." Setsuna says as the door opens.  
"I don't suppose you have heard of a thing called a telephone?" Tenshi asks in a humorous slash sarcastic way. "Where's your friend?"  
"Hotaru is helping the cab driver get the bags out of the trunk. I decided to make sure you were home. Since as you pointed out I neglected to phone ahead." Setsuna says in her oh so mysterious way. "I don't suppose you could make us some tea, while I help her bring in the bags?"  
"Of course. Is green tea ok with Hotaru as well?" Tenshi asks. Setsuna just nods and goes to help Hotaru with the bags. Tenshi turns and goes in to the house. In the kitchen, she can't help but think how odd this all is. Never in a thousand years would she have believed that she would agree to house some one she barely knows. Much less, some one she barely knows and her friend that she doesn't. Ahhh, perhaps this is all connected. The dreams, the tingle on my forehead, the familiarity with her and the stupid nagging sensation. Perhaps it is time to start getting some answers. With those thoughts firmly in mind, she makes some tea. As she is she can hear her guests come into the house and head for the living room. When the tea is done Tenshi heads for the living room carrying the tea.  
When she gets there, she stops dead in her tracks. Sitting on the couch is Setsuna as if she belonged there the whole time. That was not what made her stop in her tracks, her friend who is admiring one of the lamps. Tenshi's mind took stalk of the details because all she could do was stare with hands that shock so bad she was spilling tea. The girl was about her age, about half a foot shorter with shoulder length black hair. She dressed all in black and had the palest alabaster skin she had every seen. None of that would have fazed her normally but at that moment, her world had narrowed to that girl and the strange triple image her eyes were seeing. One of the girl, one of her in deep purple gown and one of her in a very short skirt that kind of looked like a sailor suit. All off a sudden Hotaru turned to look Tenshi's in the eye and for Tenshi the world stopped with one look of those amazing violet eyes. The tray slips out of her hands unheeded as literally hundreds of images of pass through her minds eye and than she passes out cold.  
Before the tray even hit the floor both Hotaru and Setsuna were all ready moving toward Tenshi. They reached her just in time to catch her before she could fall on the broken tea set. "Well I guess we can assume from her reaction that she now remembers." Setsuna says as they move Tenshi to the sofa. "I'm glad that the time has come for her to remember."  
"It must have been hard on you to see her and not let her remember. I for one couldn't have done it." Hotaru says, patting Setsuna on the hand in sympathy.  
Before any, more can be said Tenshi moans slightly and opens her eyes. "Ow, Lamia did either you or Hestia get the license of that truck." Tenshi says reaching for her aching head.  
"Oh, Harmony you remember." Hotaru says, giving a small squeal of delight, as she hugs Tenshi.  
Tenshi returns the embrace and says, "Hotaru you know very well that I'm Tenshi now. You wouldn't want me to run around calling you Lamia, would you? Would you?"  
" If either of you even thinks of calling me Hestia, I'll take out my time key and beat you!" Setsuna says only half joking.  
and so it came to pass the three of them living together. Eventually summer ended and Tenshi got Hotaru in to her private school. During the school year that followed, they became the best of friends; Tenshi also helps Hotaru get ready for college. Hotaru in turn grows in health dramatically and both Setsuna and Hotaru begin to learn the martial arts from Tenshi. During this time they help, Setsuna set up finances so that none of them need every worry about money again. Tenshi starts calling them Firefly and Sets in private, she wonders why she is going to such grate lengths but if they weren't going to pry into how much she remembered of the past. Then they could keep their secrets, hidden behind those secretive little smiles. Near the end Setsuna, goes back to Japan to set everything up for they're return to attend school.

On the other side of town Usagi, Hana, Kage, and the four generals are doing wonderfully. The generals are teaching the girls to fight and helping them with school. Usagi, Hana, and Kage graduate at the top of there class but they do not bother to make any close friends besides their going back to Japan after graduating. The generals all own they're own businesses and they make arrangements to set up in Japan. As they prepare to go to Japan to start collage Setsuna calls and tells them that she knows of a place they can stay while they attend college. She tells the generals that the house is big enough for them as well, so that they can continue to protect all the Princess. The generals, well Kunzite got the hint that they would be protecting more than just the three sisters, and he fills the other three in.

At the end of the school year Tenshi, Hotaru, and Setsuna leave for Japan. When they get there, Setsuna contacts the Senshi to come to the house. She has been in contact with them the entire time. She arranges for the senshi and Usagi's crew to get to the house at the same time. Usagi, Hana, Kage, and the four generals arrive a few weeks behind them.  
Tenshi is up stairs when Usagi and co. arrives. As they are getting acquainted with Hotaru and Setsuna, the rest of the senshi arrive and are unsure of what to make of the fully grow Hotaru. Hotaru on the other hand is a bit upset that they aren't overjoyed to see her at a more appropriate age. They are all want a chance to apologize to Usagi again. They all want to talk to the other two sisters now that they can remember them.  
Usagi tells them about the generals and the inners take it quit well. They all in their own way knew about them. Minako had always remembered, Rei had received the news from her fire for both her and Ami, and Makoto had her dreams. So they were overjoyed to see them again. The generals were shocked to say the least. They had been prepared to do anything-necessary win them back. Setsuna tells them that some more people are arriving later that day; she asks Tenshi who had been standing watching them for a while to show them their rooms.  
The women turn around and there stands a woman that look almost exactly like Usagi but with different hair and eye colour, she has red hair and green eyes. Tenshi who actually remembered everything and that includes the Silver Millennium, complete with memories of her death and the after life. Waits to be remembered and greeted as Hotaru did.  
As Tenshi is waiting, they begin to talk among themselves (What's with the red head? I don't remember her., I only remember being a set of triplets., etc.) As they say these things Tenshi's back goes straight as a board as if she has been pole axed and says "I think they can find their own rooms they are clearly marked." with that she turns and goes out the back door that leads to the spacious backyard.  
Setsuna just steps up and she will show them their rooms and ushers them up stairs. On the way by, she motions for Hotaru to follow Tenshi but it was not necessary she was already on her way.  
Hotaru finds Tenshi standing in the garden, she could have been mistaken for a statue if not for the breeze blowing her ponytails, Hotaru tries to talk to her, but she just goes cold and unreachable. Tenshi just asks, "Could you please just leave me alone for awhile?" After Hotaru leaves, she just stares at some roses and thinks. Ohh, how I would like my best friend from the after life right now or maybe my best friend from the Silver Millennium now there was someone that would understand. But I know that is an impossibility, ones was dead when I meet him and the other. Well I might as well face it probably died in battle. Nevertheless, I can wish, can't I? If one of them were here maybe, just maybe I could feel comfortable enough to unburden myself for once in this lifetime.

Meanwhile upstairs everyone is investigating his or her rooms; Usagi takes Setsuna aside and asks, "Why don't we remember?"  
Setsuna was hoping that the sight of her would clear up they're memories but the block is to strong, she asks "Usagi are you sure that you can't remember Tenshi?" Before she can answer, Hana and Kage come in to the room.  
Usagi says "No", and they shake their heads, Setsuna sighs.  
Hana asked, "Why don't we remember her,"  
Kage continues", You think that we would remember being a set of quads".  
Setsuna replies in a voice that sounds more tired than Usagi can ever recall hearing before, "Unfortunately the queen never came to terms with the fact that her well laid plan, had an unexpected bonus", she pauses and looks out the window to the backyard. As she continues talking her eyes are riveted to the red head standing there just staring at a rose bush, like if she look long enough all the answers would appear in those flowers. "You see the Earth know back then as Terra and the planet Kore needed Senshi. There was no one to step in to the roll when the last ones fell in the battle. Therefore, with the help of the silver crystal she used the DNA of an unknown male to conceive. She planned for three children one to become the senshi of Terra, one to become the senshi of Kore and one to become the next Serenity. When the day came and the labour was over instead of three babies there were four. I don't know why the Queen disliked Princess Harmony so much. As soon as Harmony was old, enough she sent her to a planet called Vegetasan, where she became best of friends with a boy, whom she insisted on bringing with her whenever she visited home.  
Usagi always the first to ask questions, "Who was he?"  
Hana interested as well, "Did we like him?"  
Kage a little more subdued but no less interested than her sisters did, "Was he nice?"  
Setsuna frowns, "I'm surprised you don't remember him. He was one of your favourite people, you even gave him a nickname, and you'd knock him over every time any of you saw him. Well why don't you get settled, I have a few things to take care of." with that she was gone.  
"Well that was abrupt." Hana says a little miffed.  
"That's our Setsuna. You get used to it." Usagi says to preoccupied to give it much thought. She feels extremely bad for Tenshi and vows silently to make it right. Because if Setsuna says they were sisters then it was so.  
Meanwhile at the time gate, Eternal Sailor Pluto is pouring over events from the past trying to find out what happened. When she comes upon the final days what she sea's makes her feel very ill, she cuts of the flow of images before the scene was complete and she decides she has seen enough. Just as Pluto gets back and goes into civilian mode there's a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 06

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth:

Chapter Six

Thirty minutes earlier at the college, in a secluded part of the campus grounds, there is a small flash of light and eight people appear out of thin air.  
" Kakarotto! What the hell did you just do?" Vegeta roared. Everyone but Piccolo and Kakarotto were freaking out.  
"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you what I was doing?" Kakarotto says with his usual goofy grin.  
Vegeta lunged at Kakarotto and was about to start beating the tar out of him. But stops when he realizes something. The bond between him and Bulma was gone and he felt totally free. "Maybe this won't be too bad after all. Remind me to thank you later, Kakarotto if I remember to do so."  
All the Saiyans and demi Saiyans look down to find brown fussy tails wrapped around their waists. Chibi Trunks says in an awe filled voice, "Cool"  
Goten in an equally awe filled voice, "Hey Trunks can I touch yours".  
Chibi Trunks not seeing the harm in it says, "Sure, I guess" Before anyone can say or do anything Goten reaches out and pinches Chibi Trunks tail. Who yelps in pain and falls to the ground like a stone. Everyone sweat drops. Gohon steps forward and whisper in Goten's ear.  
Mirai Trunks reaches down and gentle touches his tail and whispers, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a tail." and blushes when everyone is staring at him.  
Vegeta just sneers and says, "It figures, no brat spawned by that woman would inherit true Saiyan traits."  
Piccolo clears his throat, looking slightly embarrassed, "Well, to tell the truth Trunks was born with a tail but Bulma had it removed and made sure that there was no scaring". As he finishes he takes a few steps backwards.  
Vegeta changes some very interesting shades of red Kakarotto steps up to his Namekian friend and asks, "Why did you keep this from us."  
Piccolo mumbles slightly, "She threatened to invent a machine that would cut of my antenna so that I could never regenerate them again."  
Vegeta snorts, "It figures she always was a vindictive bitch, with no sense of what it is to be a Saiyan, or any other race that has any pride". Everyone stares at him because that was the longest sentence they've heard from the Prince for a long time.  
Gohon shakes his head in disbelief and asks, "Dad, what are we going to do now that we are here?"  
Kakarotto sits down on the grass, smiles and says, "I say lets go to college!"  
"What!" Everyone shouted. They all look at Kakarotto as if he has lost what brain cells he had left.  
"Kakarotto what the hell are you talking about? You know as well as I do, how hard it is in school." Miria Trunks shouts and then blushes at his outburst.  
Kakarotto scratches his head. "No not really. I've read Gohon's and Goten's schoolbooks and they were easy to understand. I don't understand why Chi-chi thought it was hard, because the boys and I never had a hard time with the work."  
Dumb looks came across Gohon's and Goten's face. "Uh.. Dad... You never told us you understood our homework." Gohon pointed out to him.  
"That's because Chi-chi thought I was stupid and convinced everyone else too. She even had me convinced for a while. Until I spent some time with a friend in Other World that wouldn't let me talk or even think things like that." he says in an unusual tone of voice.  
"Don't you think we have to take an entrance exam to get in first?" Miria Trunks said.  
"Yeah. So what are we waiting for? Let's go get in college and have some fun for a change. I'm tired of always defending a planet that no one appreciates us defending anyway. "Kakarotto replies.  
Gohon looks at Piccolo and says, "Well Piccolo you picked this place where to now?"  
Piccolo just says, "This way" he turns and walks away. They walk up to a very large house and Piccolo calmly walks up the front door and knocks.

Just as Piccolo knocks on the door Kakarotto catches a scent on the breeze and he extends his ki sense so familiar... that scent... that power he follows his senses. Just as Kakarotto goes around the corner, Setsuna opens the door and greets them.  
"Welcome, your rooms are waiting.", as she lets them in she notices that Kakarotto is missing she does a quick scan of the area and realizes he is making a beeline for the backyard I wonder why he's going there. she thinks as she scans the back yard and realizes that Tenshi is still there. She smiles to herself and continues to show them to their rooms.  
Goten asks a little worried, "Hey where's my dad?"  
Vegeta smirks and says, "He probably smelt food." Everyone else turns to the host.

Setsuna just smiles and says, "He'll be along in a moment, he had something to do".  
Mirai Trunks under his breath to Gohon, "I don't like this".  
Gohon replies, "We'll watch her carefully, did you see the way she was looking at Piccolo san".  
Mirai Trunks?  
Kakarotto can't believe his senses That power... that scent... it can't be her she's dead... isn't she? as he follows his senses he is vaguely aware that the others have gone into the house. As he rounds the corner and enters the backyard, he spots the source, a red head standing just staring at a rose bush. Kakarotto's heart speeds up as he sees her, she's dressed strangely but he thinks No one else could have that red of hair... it has to be her he approaches quietly as not to disturb her and reaches for her.  
Tenshi so engrossed with her own thought never even hears Kakarotto enter the yard and come up behind her when she feels a hand on her shoulder she reaches on instinct. Kakarotto never saw it coming, she grabs his arm and executes a flawless hip toss and as he lands on the ground, flat on his back. She lands on top of him, sitting on his stomach, with one hand still on his arm and the other ready to knock his throat out. She realizes what she's doing and stops an inch away from his edams apple.  
At this point she takes a good look at who she's sitting on and she is shocked to say the least, Tenshi Oh Kami, it can't be... he's dead... but he's right here she relaxes her hold and with a trembling hand she reaches out to touch his cheek "Oh, Kami", she whispers her sun symbol glowing on her for head, but as her fingers brushes his face as soft as butterfly wings she comes out of her trance and back flips off of him and is gone before he can do anything.

As she has him on the ground he look up at her not in the least worried about the position he's in (he actual enjoys it). He sees the look of pain and hope on her face, as she reaches for him and he sees the symbol appears on her forehead and she whispers, "Oh, Kami" in that oh so sweet voice he thought he would never hear again. He knows he has found her but he never get a chance to say or do anything because as soon as her fingers make contact with his face she's gone leaving him flat on his back wondering what happened. As Kakarotto gets up, he has a look on his face that his friends know very well. It is the look of pure determination I am going to find out what's going on. and with that thought he heads to the house using the same door that Tenshi escaped through.  
Setsuna had just finished showing the Z fighters their rooms. They are all happy with their rooms even Vegeta has nothing to complain about. In fact, he is a little surprised to find that his door has the royal crest of his family on it and his room is a very close replica of his room back on Vegetasan. They all head down stair for the promised dinner and Setsuna leads them to the very large dinning room and to Vegeta's amassment; there is a blonde-haired woman that looks just like Princess Serenity minus the crescent moon on her forehead, setting the table.  
Setsuna catches the slightly shocked look on his face out of the corner of her eye and with a twinkle in her eye, "Oh, princess could you set eight extra places."  
Usagi looks up from what she is doing, "OK Setsuna". With that, she bounces out of the room not even noticing what the new people look like.  
Vegeta is shocked when the girl that Setsuna calls princess looks up, he thinks his heart is going to stop No where else in all his travels has he ever found anyone that has eyes like hers and then she bounces out of the room just like a little bunny not even noticing him.  
Setsuna says, "This is where all meals will be taken and through those doors is the kitchen and now I'll show the living room." Just then, the blonde returns followed by two women that look almost exactly like her. Except one has black hair and violet eyes and the other one with auburn hair and aqua eyes. Vegeta cannot believe his eyes Serenity and at least two of her sisters are here and alive he is very tempted to rub his eyes to see if they're playing tricks on him. I wonder where number four is.  
Setsuna "Ladies would you and the others join us in the living room when you're done"  
Hana "K" Usagi and Kage nod, she shows them to the living room Setsuna says, "Have a seat the others will be here soon then we can get all the introductions done at the same time." Everyone files into the room and takes a seat around the room. Setsuna takes up the position next to Piccolo and hopes that Usagi or one of her sister will be able to punch through their mental block and remember Prince Vegeta. As the introductions are made, it comes to Vegeta she watches Usagi closely for any sigh of recognition but there is none.  
Vegeta simple frowns and stands by the doorway over by the stairs leading upstairs. As everyone is getting to know the new comers, the back door flies open and a blur with red hair goes by and up the stair to the females wing.


	8. Chapter07

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth:

Chapter Seven

Just as the blur goes by, Vegeta turns his head just in time to be the only one close enough to the stairs to see the expression on Tenshi's face. What he sea's is the stricken face of Harmony (sun symbol and all) fly up stairs.  
Rei just frowns and says in an extremely annoyed voice, "Well, what was that all about."  
Just then, Makoto and Maxfield come in to the room. Makoto says, "Dinners ready, hope you brought your appetites". As everyone files into the dinning room Hotaru moves to follow Tenshi upstairs only to be block by Setsuna she is about to ask why she stopped her when Setsuna points to the retreating back of Vegeta as he goes up stairs. After everyone is seated," Chibi Trunks asks. "Hey has anyone seen my dad.  
Goten chimes in with, "Yah, or my dad". Everyone notices that there's no Vegeta and the Z fighters notice no Kakarotto the other just wonder who the other one is and if he is half as bad tempered as Vegeta.  
Just as everyone is wondering where the two are Kakarotto comes in to the dinning room having followed the ki of his friends. Goten jumps up and practically yells, "Dad!"  
Trying to be his old, cheerful self Kakarotto smiles and says, "Hey guys". The others are relieved to see he's not like Vegeta and the Z fighters are just glad he's back.  
A little concerned by his absence Gohon asks, "Where've you been Dad?"  
Kakarotto shrugs and says off handed, "Oh' I just had an interesting encounter with a red head in the backyard."  
Gohon says with an unusual amount of good humour, "Oh really a red head was she pretty!"  
Kakarotto says a bit annoyed, "Not that kind of encounter. I came up from behind her because she reminded me of an old friend and when I grabbed her shoulder..." by this point everyone that has gotten to know Tenshi gets a sinking feeling and gets ready to apologize for her. "...and well she flipped me, pinned me, and was a hair away from knocking my throat out."  
Haruka kind of smirked thinking she would have done the same if someone crept up from behind her witch in turn earned her a 'You'd better stop smirking look' from Michiru. '  
Minako, "Oh, we're really sorry we..."  
But Kakarotto cuts her off", There's no need to be sorry that was a great move, I should know better than to sneak up on people." he scratches the back of head "Do any of know where she went? I should apologies."  
Ami is about to tell him but Setsuna cuts her of, "She'll be down later, why don't you sit with your sons and have something to eat, and Makoto is an excellent cook".  
Kakarotto says a little uncertainly, "Maybe I should wait until everyone else is done."  
Rei snorts and says, "If you do that there won't be any food left, Usagi will eat it all".  
"Rei, people do change, I have a great deal of self control now." the senshi (well except Pluto and Hotaru) are stunned by the lack of water works.  
Kakarotto just looks at the blonde-haired woman that so resembles his best friend and to ease the tension in the room "I don't think someone so slim could eat that much."  
Usagi scratches the back of her head "Well I have been know to eat 3 or 4 peoples worth" Rei snorts again "OK, OK so it is more like 7 or 8 but I have more discipline now then eat someone else's food".  
Goten says in complete awe, "Wow I'd like to see that".  
Chibi Trunks agrees, "Me, too" .Usagi just looks at them strangely.  
Gohon laughs, "Don't mind them they just want to see someone that can rival my Dad." Everyone looks at Kakarotto sure he's a big guy but eat more than that.  
Makoto "I take it as a matter of pride that no one, I mean no one walks away from my table hungry." she looks meaningfully at Usagi giving her a look that says 'That includes you.' she continues, "And it's all beside the point because Setsuna warned us about the large appetites."  
Kakarotto decides to stay and eat but for once he would rather skip a meal and find out what happened outside but he realizes that he has worried his boys.

Upstairs Vegeta just follows the energy signature he's known by heart since childhood, the one he never thought that he would ever feel again he reaches the door with where he feels the energy behind as he sees the ornate sun engraved on the door and he remembers.

A very young Prince Vegeta stands next to his Father King Vegeta. "So when is this stupid Princess getting here?"

"Show some respect boy! It's not everyday that the most powerful leader of the Silver Alliance asks you to educate one of her daughters." King Vegeta reprimands his son.

Just then, a sleek silver interstellar spaceship touches down and out comes a dozen of Queen Serenity's royal guard. They line up on either side of the ships entrance. Next out of the ship is one very small girl, with bright red hair done up in the royal hairstyle of to buns and ponytails. She is wearing a flowing pale yellow dress. She walks forward holding a box in both of her hands. She stops before the King and says, "Greetings, I am Princess Harmony. Please accept this token of good will, from Queen Serenity and the Silver Alliance."

King Vegeta steps forward and take the offered box and says, "We accept this gift, with much gratitude and hope that we may continue good relations for years to come". Relieved of her burden Harmony curtsies and smiles. The king smiles at her and continues, "Please allow me to introduce my son Prince Vegeta." as he says that he puts his hand on his sons shoulder and pushes him slightly forward. He gives him a warning squeeze to remind him to use his manners.

Prince Vegeta bows and says, "I'm please to make your acquaintance." He has only a slight sneer in his voice.

Harmony curtsies again and says, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance as well." She to puts just a little sneer into her voice.

The King smiles and says, "Now that all the formalities are done let me show you to your room." However, the thoughts behind that smile are slightly different, Looks like Vegeta has meat someone that won't put up with that attitude of his. Good he could use some experience with dealing with equals.

All through the exchange all Vegeta could think of is, Is this every going to end. Why do I have to humour this week female. She looks like if you yelled at her she'd faint. I was hoping for a sparing partner. At least I managed to keep the sneer out of my voice, well most of it. I think I'll make her so miserable she goes crying back to her mammy. That shouldn't take long.

Tenshi after she gets to the safety of her room she hurls herself into her oversized basket chair, What I'm I going to do. He is going to expect the old me, Harmony but I'm far from the princess I used to be. Just then, she sees the stuffed Hasenaka yaju (blade back beast) on the table next to her chair and remembers where she got it and the last time she saw it.

Tenshi hugs it to herthank-you Sets just then the door opens and low and behold none other then a very grown up Vegeta comes sauntering in without even knocking. How typical! He hasn't changed a bit.  
Vegeta frowns wondering why he had come up here in the first place she probable doesn't remember me either they stare at each other for a minute Tenshi decides to brake the silence, "Hello, Prince Vegeta."  
A very surprised Vegeta says, "You remember me!"

"Of course I unlike the other have my full memories." she responds.  
He crosses the room to stand in front of her, "So you still have that stuffed thing?" He crosses his arms over his chest and waits.  
Tenshi replies, "Well actually I just got it back recently." she puts it back on the table. "Let's cut to the chase and just ask the question that's on both our minds."  
Vegeta asks as matter of factly and coolly, as his friends would think only he could, "Why aren't you dead?"

Tenshi replies just as coolly and matter of factly as him, "I could ask the same but also add how you came to be here?" she continues, "I think that we should fill each other in. This could take some time. Why don't you have a seat?" He looks at her for moment thinking, She is very different from the way she was before. She's colder harder. He smirks More like me. Hmm, is that a good thing or bad? Either way I think she is the one that will understand. He nods and takes the seat across from her she says, "Why don't you go first, last I knew was that we were on our way to the Moon."

In s space ship headed to the Moon Kingdom, Harmony and Vegeta are playing a game that bears a striking resemblance to chess, just with multi layers. "Well I for one will be glad to see my sisters again. I bet you can't wait to see Ty in private." Harmony says with a smirking at Vegeta.

"Why yes as a matter of fact I can't wait to see Serenity again. I wonder if she has managed to weasel the birthday present out of Tranquillity that I left with her." He says his smirk become a genuine smile.

"What did you get her?" She asks deciding to ignore the game in favour of this more interesting conversation.

"Oh, nothing much just a little trinket I picked up. It's a gold star shaped locket. That plays her favourite song. The person I got it from said it had special powers. But it just looks like a regular locket to me but it did seamed to be just the thing to give her to let her know how I feel." he would have never admitted that to any one else but Harmony wasn't just anyone.

Harmony smiles, "She'll love it but then again you could give her just about anything and she would love it because it comes from you. I must say I to love my birthday gift. You and Father sure know how to give them." she laughs and in this one thing, she sounds just like Serenity.

I laugh to, "Gees I never thought he would agree to it. When I asked him if you could under go the rite to become part of our family, I thought he would knock me in to the next dimension. He may be really found of you but no one has gone through his rite of becoming part of the royal family in centuries." I lean back in my chair, fold my arms over my chest, and grin like a mad man. Harmony leans back to, grinning in the same slightly insane fashion. "I can't believe I'm part of the family and I even got the royal birth mark. It's a good thing that it's in a spot I can't see or I'd be staring at it all the time. I can't believe I now have a father and a brother. It's a good thing it's not by blood or you couldn't pursue Ty." she can't help teasing him.

I blush and say, "Do you think that she'll agree to be my mate, when we're old enough."

She giggles and says, "If she ever saw you blush for her, she'd be yours in an instant. But I should warn her about Saiyan mating customs." she laughs again its so much fun making Vegeta blush.

She likes nothing better then to try to make me blush, as red as her hair. However, all of a sudden, she stands up and a look of confusion and fear comes to her face. "Is there something wrong?" I ask all the fun now gone from the room.

"Yes, something is wrong with Ty, She's very disorientated and confused. Oh, Goddess now she terrified, not for herself but for someone else. I can't reach her mind she blocking me with her emotions. By the Gods the pain and despair. She's acting as if you'd died. I don't..." then instead of the next word coming out of her mouth, there is blood and she doubles over holding her middle, as if she had been run through with a sword or something. Before she can fall, I catch her. "What's wrong? What's happening?" I'm practically screaming. Nevertheless, her eyes start to go blank. She turns her head, to look at me and tears are streaming down her face. Some how I know it's not from the pain.

Her voice so full of pain she whispers, "She's dead, they're all dead". She touches my cheek, "I'm sorry I know I promised I'd never leave but I can't stay with out her she is the best part of me. But don't worry I'll make things right. For now bother of my heart, good-bye." With that, she turns to light and disappears.

"Nooo!" I scream until I have no voice. I slam my fists it to the deck of the ship, leaving huge dents. I race to the controls of the ship, take over from the autopilot, and push the ship to its limits to reach the Moon. What she said can't be true. However, when I reach my destination I find it is true. There is nothing left but rubble, even the atmosphere is bleeding away in to space. I land in a vain hope of finding my Serenity alive. But the only body that I find is the Queen. I scream, rant, and rave to an un-hearing dyeing world. When my voice runs out again I slowly drag my self-back to my ship. I wonder why I bother. All the way back I keep on repeating in a broken whisper, "You can't leave me alone. Serenity, my beloved, who will remind me how to smile and laugh. Harmony my sister you promised, you promised we'd be friends until the end. How can you leave me alone!" repeating these things over and over I return home.

Later that year Freza came to claim me, now that he no longer had to fear our allies. He wanted me to be an example for the whole Saiyan race. But unlike most of his examples, he didn't have to break me, before bending me to his will because I was already broken and had sworn never to care about any thing ever again. After many years of service to Freza there was nothing left of the old me. I was cold and dead inside. The only thing that never died was the rage and pain. However, I promised my self that I would fulfill the belief that my sister Harmony had in me and become the first Super Saiyan, in over ten thousand years. That and destroying Freza became my whole reason for existing.

"So you were saved from death, only to face a fate far worse than death." Tenshi says the cool distance gone from her voice. Vegeta nods, she continues, "I guess it's my turn."

I guess, I'll start after I faded away. I awakened to find my self-staring at the biggest desk I have ever seen, along with the biggest man I have ever seen. He introduced him self as King Yama and said I was here, in Other World for some special training. Then he asked if I under stood? I nodded but I wasn't in any shape to understand any thing at that point. I was too consumed by the burning pain in me where my sisters once where. So what ever he said I agreed to because I didn't care, with out my link to Serenity it felt like half my soul was gone, and nothing much mattered. I just followed his instructions and climbed on to a plane that took me to the training grounds. The first little while past in a blur I fought and ate nothing penetrated my bubble of despair until I met a fighter named Goku. His innocence so like Serenity drew me out of my shell. He would hold me and comfort me when the pain of my loss seemed too much to bare. He took me under his wing and made me a pupil of King Ki. I found that I liked this strange little dead Ki even though he had a terrible sense of humour. I was still depressed all the time but Goku could always make me smile. One thing I could never understand was that this brilliant fighter had no self-esteem. We never really got into any specifics of our lives, mine were to pain full and well he never got around to telling me more than the basics. Nevertheless, he told me one day that he was stupid. I asked why he felt that way. He said because he didn't know any of the basic things in life, that he must be stupid. Everyone he knew said so, or at least acted like it. You should have seen it I blew my top; I think I beat the tar out of everyone but Goku in the Other World. But when I'd calmed down I explained to him that if no on had ever taught him these things, how was he to know them. Then I set about educating him in everything I could think of. So that is how we spent our time together and when he would go off to fight the evils I was not aloud to come with, so kept myself busy visiting Sailor Pluto at the time gates. When he went to compete at the Budokai Tournament, I was suddenly called away. For you see it was time for my rebirth and that was the last I ever saw of him.

As for my rebirth, it was not a smooth event. I was brought into this world on the 30th of July. I say brought into the world because I was an abortion, obviously it was botched, because I survived. My mother (I use the term for lack of a better word) took masses amounts of drugs to induce labour, of her unwanted pregnancy. I was 1 lb. 3 oz. at birth, 7 in. long, brilliant green eyes, and a glorious head of red hair. She left me in a dingy little motel room to die. Fortunately, for me a chambermaid came along and rescued me from my fate. I stayed in the hospital until I was strong enough to be adopted. I was adopted by a very wealthy couple. They saw me and saw a little porcelain doll they could parade in front of their friends. To everyone's surprise I was not delayed in my development, I was ahead (I tell you this because the doctors said I would always be a bit slow). By 7 1/2 months, I could walk and talk. By a year I was classified a genius and so began my years of studying, with an endless stream of tutors. I had a natural talent for martial arts. I only saw my adoptive parents when they wanted to show of their little genius. In those years I learned that I was only valued for what I could do not for whom I was. People could care less about my personality and especially not my feelings. Therefore, I leaned to be self-reliant and not expose my inner self to anyone. For all these years, I have been tormented by dreams I could not remember, until now. Now I remember and I will never forget again, my brother.

Tenshi and Vegeta sit there in a comfortable silence until Vegeta's stomach growls. Tenshi raises an eyebrow and looks at the clock, "Well it looks like we missed dinner, care to accompany me to the kitchen, Prince Vegeta?" It has been along time since anyone has addressed him as Prince and it not be meant as an insult. He gives her one of his rare smiles and for once she smiles back (for her smiles are as rare as his).


	9. Chapter 08

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth:

Chapter Eight

After dinner, Setsuna tells them to go socialize and get to know each other. She goes on to say that she and Piccolo will get the dishes, all the Z fighters just stop and look back and forth from Setsuna and Piccolo waiting to see what he will do. Piccolo just zaps the dishes and says in a very smug voice, "All done".

Setsuna sighs and asks, "What are we suppose to eat off of now?" Piccolo smirks and forms exact replicas of the dinner ware in neat clean piles "Show off." she mutters but she can't help but smile.

Tenshi and Vegeta head downstairs and when they pass the living room they see everyone sitting, talking, and getting along.

Chibi Trunks, "Dad, where've you been you missed dinner"

Vegeta, "None of your business brat"

Tenshi frowns at Vegeta, "We were up stairs catching up on old times".

Kakarotto, "Hey, I tried to do the same thing in the backyard and all I got was a bruised backside".

Tenshi smirks, "Well maybe next time you want to talk to me, you'll have more sense than to sneak up on me"

Kakarotto scratches the back of his head "Well I was actually going to find you and apologize". Tenshi just stands there and waits when nothing is forth coming she shrugs and turns to leave.

Gohon, "Hey aren't you going to except his apology?"

Tenshi does not even bothering to turn around before saying, "When he actually says it and means it I'll accept it. Not before then, Goku should remember that."

"Kakarotto what does she mean by that. Do you know her? I thought that this was your first trip to this dimension," asks Mirai Trunks very confused.

Kakarotto "Well I actually met her in the after life".

Usagi very confused asks, "The after life but we were in stasis until it was time to be reborn. Weren't we Setsuna?"

"Well everyone except her." Setsuna sighs knowing that she will have to answer at least some of their questions.

Michiru "But that would mean that the Queen didn't use the crystal on her".

Trunks "Whoa, what does a crystal have to do with this." Goten looks confused, the senshi sigh, look at each other and they all start debating on who is going to tell the story. Everyone is so busy talking that no one notices that Tenshi and Vegeta left by this point.

Usagi "OK I'll do it, I'll tell the tale."

Ok, this is how I remember it apparently; I guess it's not a 100 correct. "A thousand years ago a golden age was upon the Milky way Galaxy. This 'golden age' was called the Silver Millennium and had been made possible by the Goddess Selene, who had taken physical form and created a great palace on the moon. The mission of the people living on the Moon was to look over those on Earth, and to try to guide them on a path to peace. She had a daughter that she named Serenity. Who in turn had four daughters named Tranquillity, Fidelity, and Serenity after her mother and her self, and I guess one named Harmony. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Metalla. The humans became controlled and distorted by an evil energy. To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom is an alternate dimension, comprised entirely of negative energy. Prince Endymion escaped to warn the Moon Kingdom, it was just before the attack. He was not in time to stop it. The four inner senshi and Endymion died protecting the Tranquillity and Fidelity but they were slain also. Princess Serenity was unable to stand seeing them dead and killed herself. Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Ginzuishou and the crescent moon wand. She could not destroy her enemies, without destroying all the people on the Moon. Our mother, with her heart filled with grief and remorse sealed the evil away. She trapped them all in moonbeam crystals. The Queen spent all her energy on this task, and after sending her daughters, her guardians, Endymion and the entire Moon Court to the future on Earth (Well, what we thought was the future but apparently was another dimension.) she died. The Queen gave up her physical form in exchange for the lives of the people who she had ruled over. Their memories lost to them all, the Queen's cat advisors Luna and Artemis had to find the senshi, so that if the Dark Kingdom ever returned that there would be defenders to stop them. They were also to find the princess (But I guess it should have been Princess's) to keep her/them safe.

In the kitchen Tenshi and Vegeta get something to eat and Vegeta shows her he can cook to, they clean up and join the others in the living room they get there just as Usagi was finishing the story.

"Well Setsuna-mama are you going to fill in why Tenshi wasn't in stasis with the rest of us." Hotaru asks.

Tenshi raises her eyebrow, "Yes Setsuna. (everyone turns) fill us in on what happened."

Setsuna frowns, "Very well... to put it bluntly, Queen Serenity didn't include her because she didn't want Princess Harmony reborn with the rest of you."

Everyone just looks back and forth between the two and the senshi look horrified at the implications of that statement.

Usagi whispers, "What do you" she continues gaining in volume "mean our mother"; Usagi finishes the sentence practically yelling, "Did it on purpose!" both Tenshi and Setsuna nod.

Vegeta smirks, "Gee... I think the light finally went on."

Tenshi "Well I'm going to bed if we're going shopping tomorrow it's already 11 p.m. "I assume that all of the Z fighters need clothes." They all nod "Well I'll meet you hear after breakfast, by the way anyone else that needs anything feel free to show up too." Then Tenshi turns and goes up stairs, the others agree that it is a good idea too.

Unable to sleep Kakarotto decides to get some fresh air and as he reached the backyard the faint notes of some one singing reach his ears and he goes to investigate careful not to be seen, he finds himself standing under Tenshi's balcony.

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Every time I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And every time I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And every time I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

The eaves dropping Kakarotto finds his self-smiling So there's a little of Harmony left after all. When the song is done, Tenshi never knows that anyone heard her song and she goes to bed with a small smile still on her lips. At this point Kakarotto makes himself scares and goes to find himself a snack. When he got to the kitchen Vegeta was already there eating an enormous sandwich.

Kakarotto had not quit smiling since he flipped on to his back and it was starting to get on Vegeta's nerves. "Kakarotto! What is with you today? You act like some love struck teenager that has never seen love before."

"Actually Vegeta, I haven't. But that's not it. I don't know what is with me. When I saw Harmony today, I thought it would be just like old times. She didn't act like the Harmony I remember, knocking me over and calling me that ridicules nickname. In fact, she was rather cold and pretty much stuck her nose up in the air. I have to admit she's tough to. I know I wasn't expecting it but she laid me out like it was nothing."

"Hmmm. Sounds like a worthy opponent to me and worth looking at. May be I should go after her". Vegeta couldn't help it, but he felt this would get a rise out of the tall Saiyan for some reason. After all his feelings for her were strictly brotherly. He had his eyes set on her sister.

An explosion would have been better. Kakarotto powered up and slammed Vegeta into the wall. "Don't you even think about it? I waited along time to see her again and no one better interfere." Kakarotto realized what he had said and that Vegeta was trying to breathe around his hand on his throat. "Oh Kami! Sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to get so upset about that. I mean we're just friends."

Vegeta got up and brushed off his uneasiness like it was nothing. "Make sure it doesn't happen again Kakarotto or I will kick you monkey tail back to our dimension." Vegeta was a bit worried. Kakarotto acted Saiyan there and ready to kill at his comment. He made a mental note to warn the rest of the Saiyans about Tenshi and to be careful of Kakarotto for a few days. He was acting abnormal for himself here lately the last couple of weeks. First, he blows up at his wife, then Bulma and now he's attacking his friends. What next, innocent people?


	10. Chapter 09

Bijono Senshi DragonMoon Rebirth:

Chapter Nine

The next morning at around dawn alarm clocks are going off in most of the men's rooms, 15 minutes later doors begin to open and out come all the Z fighters. From the woman's side it is only Tenshi, Hotaru, and Usagi they are all wearing hip hugging sweat pants, sports bras, and jogging shoes they have their hair done in a single braid. A minute behind them is Setsuna and Makoto who is surprised to see Usagi up so early.

"So you were serious about the shopping?" Makoto asks.

Hotaru: "Of course, if she didn't mean it, she wouldn't have said it."

Usagi: "We should go downstairs and see who else will be joining us for a run".

When the girls reach the bottom of the stairs all the Z fighters are all ready there doing there stretches

The girls join them in there stretches, when they are done they all file out and Kakarotto goes over to Tenshi, "So, umm... Har"

"It's Tenshi now, Goku." She says interrupting him.

Kakarotto: "Well, Tenshi I just wanted to know where is the best place to go for a run, maybe spar a little and for your information I go by Kakarotto, not Son Goku"

Tenshi: "Hmm, your Saiyan name", she nods and continues, "I think I'll leave the route up to Usagi"

Usagi: "I thought I'd take you by the university and then on to the Park. If that's acceptable." Everyone nods, "Well then why don't we get going?"

They all go for their run see the University and then to the Park, they make their way to the centre of the park. Vegeta marches right up to Tenshi crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Well, shall we?"

Tenshi raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, "Hai, lets". They both drop in to fighting stances and prepare to fight as they did all those years ago.

Before they can start both Kakarotto and Usagi step forward and Kakarotto: "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Usagi: "Are you insane, I know your good but he looks like he could snap you in two with out breaking a sweat."

Vegeta is very insulted by the implications of that statement and frowns. He is about to say something but he is interrupted by Tenshi: "Look Usagi, before you start throwing accusations around, you should have all of the facts. I do and trust Vegeta with my life! He is after all the prince of all Saiyan, he carries the pride and honour of his entire race, and besides I owe him a little something for not teaching me to fly." Tenshi then turns and continues, "And you Kakarotto, you most of all should remember that I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"What do you mean him most of all?" 17 asks coldly.

Tenshi matches his coldness, "What do you think we did together in the after life, sit around having, tea and crumpets and I'll settle up with you later Kakarotto for not teaching me fly either." she smirks and the resembles to Vegeta's smirk is rather unnerving,

Mirai Trunks a little nervous now asks, "How long have you known my 'o-tosan'?"

"Hmm... ten, twelve years. Wouldn't you say that's right Vegeta?"

"I'd say that's about right. Now are we going to fight or talk all day? I think I've waited long enough for my rematch and if you want a crack at her get in line Kakarotto." as they return to their fighting stance.

"You think you've waited along time for our rematch, try waiting over a thousand years. So bring it on and don't go easy on me I'll never catch up to you, if you do!"

They face off and Vegeta puts one hand out and motions for her to make the first move. Tenshi obliges by rushing at him at full speed, makes like she going for a full frontal assault. He can't help but think 'Maybe she doesn't remember things as well as she says.' Tenshi on the other hand is counting on just that kind of thinking fakes left at the last possible moment. She drops and does a leg sweep catching him off guard. From that point on it, an almost no holds bared match. By the end, she gets in a few good hits but it becomes painfully clear that she has a long way to go to catch up. Vegeta proclaims that she is probable good enough to bet Tien. They are all amazed by how good she is, especially the girls. Makoto can't help but feel a little out of her depth. She had no idea that fighting could be taken to that level. 'I have to learn how to do that.' They all decide that they should find a better place to spare and they all agree it was time to go home.

After a shower, they all start to come down stairs, just as breakfast is ready. About half way through everyone else gets up to eat breakfast.

Tenshi stand and states, "So who is coming shopping? Oh, and you Z fighters have no choice."

Goten groans, "Oh, man I hate going shopping!"

"Yah I never get to get pick anything out I like and I whined up carrying dozens of packages that aren't mine". Chibi Trunks moans in full agreement with Goten.

"Look I don't have any intentions of make you get anything you hate or making you a pack mule but you do have to carry your own things."

When they are finished eating, it's decide that it is as good a time as any to go shopping. Setsuna steps forward, pairs up women with the men, and puts them in two groups to help them to shop:

group 1- Makoto/Nephrite, Rei/Jadeite, Minako/Kunzite, Ami/Zoicite, Michiru/Haruka, Kage/Gohon, Hanna/M Trunks

group 2-, Usagi/Vegeta, Tenshi/Kakarotto, Goten/Trunks, Hotaru/17, Setsuna/Piccolo

"Ok Michiru and Haruka will have the credit cards for their group; Tenshi and I will have the cards for our group". They all agree to start at the mall and go from there. They set a time to meet at home and they are gone. (Use your imagination I didn't feel like writing the shopping trips.)

That evening they all arrive back at the house only a few minutes apart. Exhausted from a long day of shopping, thank goodness, they ate out, and no one wanted to cook; everyone takes their packages to their rooms and unpacked. They turn in for the night so that they can get an early start in the morning.

The next day Usagi makes everyone get up with her. As everyone is doing stretches outside, Piccolo walks out of the house in full battle gear, followed closely by Eternal Sailorpluto, everyone stops and stares Pluto: "So I heard you need a place to spar where you can really cut lose?", everyone who was there the first morning is excited. The others are more than slightly apprehensive. From what they heard from Makoto, they are all intense. The only ones not excited or nervous are Vegeta and Tenshi who just say, "Good".

Pluto taps her staff on the ground on the time door appears, she ushers everyone through it they pass through the time stream "This look familiar, some how." Mirai Trunks says some what puzzled.

"It should you passed through here every time you time travelled and I'm the one who let you travel through time". Pluto replies trying not to sound too superior.

"Hey wait a minute my time machine let time travel." The indignant Mirai Trunks responds.

"No your time machine merely let you come to the time stream; I am the one who got you to where you we're going".

"Do you mean that if you aren't there anyone can time travel?" Gohon asks, his scientific mind already going over the facts.

"That is correct. Not unless you have some very powerful magical help."

Pluto and Piccolo lead the way to a nearly invisible door as he reaches the door it opens automatically as if it was expecting him. As each one approaches the door their symbol light up around the outside of the door, the women form a ring right next to the door and the men ring the women. Pluto is the only one to see the correlation between the women's and the men's symbols. Piccolo takes charge and begins pairing everyone up. "O.k. everyone listen up. You are all going to be paired up with someone new, it's time we start to learn some new techniques." As he says, this Tenshi goes to stand next to Vegeta. Piccolo spots this right away. "No I don't think so. The two of you are familiar enough with each other's moves. Tenshi you to work with an opponent that uses a weapon. You'll be sparing with Kunzite." With that, he begins to fire off partners. "Usagi you're with Jadeite, Kage, and Zoicite. Hanna with Vegeta, try to be civil will you Vegeta. O.k. Rei you're with Gohon, Minako, 17, Michiru with Kakarotto, and Haruka with Mirai Trunks. Last but not lest Setsuna with Nephrite, Makoto you will be facing both Trunks and Goten, don't let their size through you. Ami you're with me and Hotaru you'll be the floater so people can test their endurance with multiple opponents." Sometime during the sparing session when Tenshi is rotated off for a break, she lets herself out.

Using Harmony memories of the time pathways from her visits with Pluto, she has no problems negotiating the way. She makes her way to the time nexus where Pluto keeps track of the time lines and as she is poring over the time line trying to figure things out. 'I guess I should start a short time before the fall of the Silver Millennium.' With that, the nexus clears to the scene of the last few moments before the end of the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity and Sailorpluto come into view and by the looks on their faces, what they are discussing is not pleasant. "Majesty Terra will be over run in a matter of hours and the Moon will be next. Prince Endymion will arrive just before the attack on the moon to warn you." Pluto says in a nearly emotionless voice.

"Is there nothing that I can do?" the Queen pleads.

"No Majesty, I have seen it, our destruction is at hand, but you will be able to save your people in the end if you are willing to make the sacrifice. She tells the Queen what she must do. She nods and goes to prepare her plan.

The nexus fogs and clears again this time it is filled with the royal ballroom on the moon, a moment later the princess' Serenity, Fidelity, and Tranquility glide in to view. Serenity sighs, "I hope Geta and Ny get here soon".

Tranquility is about to say something when their mother interrupts. "Good news, Serenity I just got word, Prince Endymion will be attending isn't that splendid."

"Yes mother, Prince Endymion and I are great friends." Serenity replies hoping her mother would take the hint and quit trying to get them together. The nexus fast-forwards and the ball is in full swing. As Prince Endymion is about to enter the ball to find the Queen to tell her the bad news, she intercepts him before he can begin to search. "I know Terra is over run and the Moon is next." she says. She then gives him a star locket with a ribbon attacked to it and tells him to present it to Serenity. He agrees and goes to find her. Serenity is standing by the stairs waiting for Vegeta and Harmony to arrive, looking a little worried. When Prince Endymion arrives, he holds out the star locket. When she touches it the ribbon glows, bursts apart into dust and everything that Serenity felt for Vegeta is transferred to Endymion. He on the other hand is made to feel the appropriate things. Without even realizing anything has happened, he asks her to dance. The next scene it shifts to is of Queen Serenity using her crystal and wand. Tenshi watches as she catches everyone the light touches but when the light is about to reach her past self, the Queen whispers, "NO not her." Then pulls it back and lets her move on to the next dimension. The nexus clouds over and Tenshi cannot believe what she has just witnessed it leaves her breathless, part in wonder but mostly rage. How could she do that and how could Pluto let her. She tears out of the nexus and strait for the training area at a speed that she should not have been able to reach, as she bursts through the door everyone stops fighting.

Tenshi stops just inside the door; her hair comes undone from her braid and whips around her. The Z Fighters can feel the power coming off her and everyone can see the sun symbol blazing on her brow, only Vegeta can remember ever seeing her like this but it was never this bad.

"You..., you knew and you never told any one." she points at Pluto, Tenshi glows and transforms into Princess Harmony. "It was bad enough that mother did not feel that I was worthy enough to saves but why didn't you stop her from destroying their past!" with that Harmony/Tenshi screams. A blast of pure power comes from her sun symbol, heading directly at Pluto. Just before, it hits her Piccolo jumps in the way and shields her from the blast.

As the air clears, Piccolo is injured but still standing, in response to Tenshi turning into Harmony, Pluto has turned into her princess form. "I'm sorry. I could not stop her. I thought I could fix it after all of you were reborn." several tears slide down her checks.

"You should have known that only she can remove the spell that binds or past or power and even our souls." her face is so impassive and devoid of life, that Kakarotto cannot stand to see one of his best friends suffer anymore. He disappears only to reappear in front of Tenshi, grabs her, and does his instant transmission to the only place he can think of at the time; back to the beginning where they first met.

When they appear in Other World Kakarotto lets go of Harmony/Tenshi. She looks around, takes a few steps away from Kakarotto and then it dawns on her where they are.

Why have you brought us here?"

"I thought you could use a little piece and quiet. I thought you should be in familiar surroundings, where you could say 'I was happy enough to smile here.' Some where we were still friends."

Harmony/Tenshi just stares at him with an impassive face she just cannot seem to make herself say or do anything. Kakarotto's shoulder slump in defeat, "I guess we can't be friends any more."

Harmony/Tenshi takes a shaky step closer to him "Kuie" and she begins to collapse but before she has a chance to fall more than a foot Kakarotto has her. She clings to him as if her very life depends on it, puts her head on his broad chest and lets out all the pent up emotion she has been keeping inside for all these years she says, "I'm sorry, oh Kami I'm so sorry. I never meant to be so mean to you. But a life time of pushing people away, it's so hard to stop." she lifts her head up and looks into Kakarotto's eyes "Vegeta was Harmony's childhood best friend and you where Harmony best friend in the after life". Kakarotto smiles and is about to speak but Harmony/Tenshi puts a finger to his lips silencing him, "I'm afraid… afraid that you would want Harmony and I am not her, not really. I have her memories and her feelings but I don't know how to react to them in this life, in this life I'm Taiyono Tenshi. Just weird Tenshi to smart, no friends, no family. Just half-remembered dreams of people and places that haunted me and filled me with a longing, that I thought would drive me insane…. but I gave up, I gave up all hope a long time ago, I gave up on ever finding those dreams;." she puts her head back down, wraps her arms around him and weeps. Goku sits down, bringing her into his lap and just holds her, stroking her hair and occasionally murmuring comforting words into her hair. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think how like old times this was.

Goku had just finish a sparing match with some of the others (which really meant he just beat every one in Other World to a pulp); having barely broken a sweat, he decides to go for a walk. After walking for a while, the sound of someone crying, no that's not right, all the women of his world cry but none have ever sounded so heart broken. What they did was mindless bawling. He could not pass by with out trying to comfort, this unknown person. So he followed his keen ears and comes upon a woman in an off the shoulder dress that is so pale yellow that it is almost white. She has brilliant red hair, pale ivory skin, and dainty little feet sticking out of the bottom of her dress. He walks over to her and gentle touches her shoulder, she looks up at him with tears streaming down her face. 'Magnificent, even will weeping she is the most exquisite creature, I have ever seen!' Goku clears his throat, "Excuse me can I help you?" 'Oh smooth, real smooth' He didn't need any of his friends to tell him that was lame.' He scratches the back of his head, "What I mean is can I do something to help?"

He seams so concerned, "No but thank you for asking. I just don't know what to do."

"That's easy you're here to train. That's what we all do." He smiles and holds out his hand, "Come with me and I'll introduce you around. By the way mane names Son Goku."

She takes it and tries to smile, "Thank you, I'd like that, my names Harmony. You know Goku I think we are going to be good friends." He shows her around and convinces King Ki to train her. From that day forward, they spend most of their time together and when Harmony would miss her sisters, Goku was always there to hold her and comfort her. She was always patient with him and helped him see that he was smart and that he should never listen to anyone who says different.

It all happened so fast, everyone is stunned speechless, Vegeta is the first to recover and his response is explosive to say the least, "Kakarotto...!" and he is engulfed in a familiar golden aura.

Pluto whispers, "I'm sorry Harmony, I never meant to betray your trust." weeping she collapses, Piccolo sits down and holds her; he rests his chin on her head.

"You did what you thought was best."

Vegeta appears right in front of Usagi "Where is she? Where did that baka Kakarotto take Tenshi?"

"How am I supposed to know" a bewildered Usagi answers? Vegeta just shakes his head in disgust and mutters a few very colourful phrases in Saiyan

Usagi walks over to Pluto who is still being held by Piccolo, without even looking up she answers her unasked question, "No, I don't know where she is. I lost track of her as soon as Kakarotto teleported."

"I'm not worried Kakarotto will take good care of her. What I want to know is what set her off like that? She is the most rational person I've ever met, why was she so mad at you?" by this point everyone is gathered around to hear the explanation.

Pluto sighs and gives Piccolo's hand a slight squeeze, "Only the queen can fully explain but I will tell you what I know."

A.N: Well that's it there will be no more until I can think up some minor villains. I'm thinking ones like SM with a specific thing to call up lackeys. If anyone wants to shoot me some ideas feel free to e-mail me at 


End file.
